חמש פעמים שמרלין שכב עם האבירים
by Lia.T.T
Summary: מרלין מוצא פתרון לבעיות השינה שלו. מרלין/אבירים, מרלין/ארת'ור


שם: 5 פעמים שמרלין שכב עם האבירים (ופעם אחת שלא)

ספוילרים: מתרחש בתחילת בעונה 4 אבל ללא ספוילר ממשי לעלילה בקאנון (AU בו היוצרים הלכו לפי האגדה ולא הרגו את לנסלוט. פעמיים. *בוכה*).

אזהרות: מוזכר מוות של דמות (שלא מתה בקאנון המקורי), פלאף שעולה על ההיגיון הבריא.

דירוג: PG-13.

שיפ: מרתור, מרלין/גווין, מרלין/אבירים (סוגשל), פרסיבל/ליאון ולנסלוט/גוון.

אורך: 1148.

הערות: בעיקרון הכוונה בכותרת היא five times Merlin slept with the knights, שנשמע יותר טוב מ"שכב" (הדו-משמעות פה פחות בולטת). לא משנה.

מרלין לא ישן מלבד כמה שעות בכל פעם מזה חודשיים ומרגיש כאילו עברו שנים מאז הפעם האחרונה שעצם עין. העבודה המצטברת עד כדי אינסוף מאז ההמלכה של ארתור דואגת להתיש אותו ומאז המוות של גאיוס, המגורים מרגישים מנוכרים ומיטה שלו קשה כמו אבן, מונעת ממנו את השינה לה הוא משתוקק.

כאשר חיות תמימות משנות את צבען הטבעי וסירים מתפוצצים בספונטניות כל יומיים וחצי, הוא מחליט למענו ולמען הקסם שלו שהגיע הזמן לפתור את העניין.

1.

זה לנסלוט שמציע לארח את מרלין במיטתו.

מרלין אסיר תודה על היכולת של לנסלוט להקשיב למרלין מדבר בחשכת החדר עוד ועוד על הקסם שלו וכמה הוא דואג לגורל של ארתור ואיך ארתור הוא פשוט פוץ מוחלט. הוא מרגיש איך הנטל של החודשים האחרונים יורד מכתפיו.

אם כי מרלין חש מעט אשם לאחר שהוא נרדם בנאום המרגש של שלנסלוט על אהבתו הנצחית לגוון, כי באמת, זה נאום מאוד מרגש, אבל הוא _מותש_ והמיטה של לנסלוט כל כך _נוחה_ שהשינה משתלטת עליו כליל.

לנסלוט מעיר אותו כעבור חצי יממה בחיוך מתנצל, מסביר לו שארתור פשוט כמשמעו הופך חדרים בחיפוש אחריו ומרלין בהחלט יכול להאמין לזה.

לפחות הוא מצא פיתרון לבעיית השינה.

2.

מרלין נהנה לבלות את הלילה במיטה של פרסיבל.

בעיקר בגלל שפרסיבל לא בועט מתוך שינה כמו לנסלוט. למעשה, הוא ישן בצורה שתבייש אפילו בול עץ. מה שנראה הולם למדי היות ופרסיבל בנוי כמו אחד.

מרלין מגלה על החיבה הסודית של פרסיבל לסריגה והאהבה הלא כל כך סודית שלו לחתלתולים, לממלכהולסר ליאון. וכמובן שיש לפרסיבל מאגר סיפורים משעשעים למדי על בימים בהם נהג לזרוק סלעים עצומים על שודדים (ופעם אחת על המרכבה של מלך צרפת, בטעות) שעוזרים למרלין להירדם בחיוך.

3.

אליאן, כצפוי, מקסים כמו גוון ומעריץ— ספק מאוהב— בארתור באותה המידה, אם לא יותר.

הוא לא בועט משינה ולא גונב את השמיכה (למרות שפרסיבל לא גונב את השמיכה כמו שהיא נקברת מתחתיו ולמרלין אין כל סיכוי לשלוף אותה ממקומה).

אליאן כן, עם זאת, מתעורר הרבה לפני הזריחה כדי להתאמן בסייף. הרגל של שנים, הוא מסביר למרלין בזמן שהוא סוחב אותו—מוחה וישנוני מדי— לאימון, מבטיח לו שייהנה מכל רגע.

(הוא לא).

4.

ליאון נראה נבוך למדי מכל העניין. מרלין, שהתרגל לכך שהאבירים מקבלים אותו בזרועות פתוחות למיטתם, לא יכול שלא לתהות על פשר הגמגום הלא אופייני של האביר.

השינה שלו טובה במיטה של ליאון כמו אצל כל אחד מהאבירים, כמובן, אבל ליאון נראה כאילו הוא היה בקרב פראי נגד הכרית שלו כל הלילה במקום להירדם.

"סר ליאון כנראה פחד מהוד מלכותו, הוא תמיד לוקח את ארתור יותר מדי ברצינות," גווין אומר לו בזמן ארוחת הבוקר, בוחן את השיער הפרוע של ליאון ממרחק בטוח.

"איך זה קשור _אלי__?" _מרלין תוהה, מכווץ את גבותיו.

5.

גווין, לכל הפחות, ישיר לגבי הכוונות שלו.

"נכון שזה מרגיש טוב להרוויח את המקום שלך פה?" גווין נאנח מעליו.

מרלין צוחק, לא מנסה להחזיר תשובה מתחכמת במצב פוסט-אורגזמה. הוא די בטוח שגם אם היה מצליח להסדיר את נשימתו בשביל לענות, גווין היה משתמש במחסן התשובות המוכן מראש שיש לו לרגעים כאלו בדיוק (הוא שמע מספיק מהסיפורים של גווין כדי לדעת שזה נכון).

גווין מעיר אותו בנשיקה ארוכה עוד לפני שהם צריכים לרדת למשימות היומיות שלהם ומרלין לא מופתע שגווין, מאחר כרוני, מסכים לקום מוקדם יותר בשביל סקס.

למרות ששניהם מאחרים, מרלין מרגיש מסופק ומרוצה במשך כל היום; לפחות עד שגוון מודיעה לו שהמבטים המוזרים שהוא מקבל מכולם לא נובעים בגלל שהוא קורן, כמו שחשב, אלא בגלל סימני המציצה _בכל_ הצוואר שלו, גם מעבר למה שהצעיף מסוגל להסתיר.

_(__ופעם אחת שלארתור נמאס__)_

מרלין היה צריך לחשוד במשהו כשארתור גורר אותו הצידה.

בדרך כלל לא היו למלך שום עכבות כשהרגיש צורך לצעוק על מרלין כי הוא לא ביצע את המטלות שלו או כי הוא עשה משהו שיסכן את קמלוט או את הכבוד שלה או כי זה היה יום שני (ארתור תמיד קם עצבני ביום שני).

במקום זאת, ארתור מוביל את מרלין למסדרון נטוש ומביט בו בתוכחה. מרלין שמח שהמבט של ארתור לא יכול לצרוב בו חורים שאינם מטאפוריים, בעיקר כי שאר החולצות הטובות שלו בכביסה.

"רצית משהו, אדוני?" הוא שואל במקום.

ארתור פותח את פיו להגיד משהו, מתחרט, שולח במרלין מבט כועס במיוחד (מרלין נאלץ לבדוק אם החולצה שלו באמת שלמה) ובסוף מתפשר על, "שמעתי שאתה מבלה את הלילה במיטה של האבירים."

לזה מרלין לא ציפה. "דיברת עם גווין?" הוא פולט וידו נשלחת מיד לצווארו. מרלין מתחרט על זה כשעיניו של ארתור מתרחבות.

"עם _גווין_?"

"ליאון אמר משהו?" מרלין תוהה.

"_גם__עם__ליאון_?" ארתור שואל בטון גבוה מהרגיל.

"פרסיבל?" מרלין מנסה בייאוש, לפתע מתחרט על כל השיחה הזאת.

"_מרלין_!" ארתור קורא בטון שהיה יכול להיות צווחה אם זה לא היה ארתור.

"אז זה היה אליאן!" מרלין אומר.

"_לא_!" בהחלט משהו שנחשב לצווחה אצל ארתור. "גלאהד דיבר על זה הבוקר, וזה בכלל לא משנה!"

"מה," מרלין אומר בבלבול. "מתי הייתי עם גלאהד—" _הייתה__את__הפעם__ההיא__אחרי__שארתור__נפגע__מפגסוס_. הו. "הו."

"טוב," ארתור מכחכח. "זה בהחלט מסביר כמה דברים. מה שאני רוצה לדעת הוא," ארתור אומר לאחר שתיקה ארוכה. "מה עשית להם."

"לא עשיתי להם כלום!" מרלין מוחה בטון הנעלב ביותר שהוא מצליח לגייס (הוא מתפלל שארתור לא ישאל את גווין. לעולם).

ארתור נוחר בבוז. "הם לא מרוכזים, מרלין. גווין מחייך כל היום, הוא אפילו סירב לתפוח. ליאון נראה כאילו הוא נלחם כל הלילה. _פרסיבל__עוצר__כדי__ללטף__גורי__חתולים__, _למען השם_._"

"טוב, זאת לא _אשמתי_," מרלין מתנגד. טוב, אולי החלק של החתולים הוא קצת באשמתו.

ארתור מרים גבה ומשלב את ידיו באופן נחוש שאומר למרלין שיש למלך את כל הזמן בעולם להקדיש לסוגיה בנושא כיצד-מרלין-חילל-את-האבירים-היקרים-שלו (מרלין תוהה אם אין לו איזו ממלכה לנהל).

מרלין מסתובב במיטה, בורח מהאור המסנוור שנכנס מהחלון. הוא לא היה בטוח שלגווין יש בכלל חלונות בחדר.

הוא קופא ברגע שנזכר שהוא לא בחדר של גווין. מרלין בוהה בפנים של ארתור, שנעות בין היופי המסנוור הטבעי שלו לפרצוף המחוץ למראה שהוא עוטה כשהוא ישן. מרלין תוהה אם יתמקד במשהו אחר מלבד מהפרצוף של ארתור (כלומר, הגוף המאוד עירום של ארתור), הוא יצליח אי פעם להסתלק מהמיטה הנוחה להחריד של המלך.

"מרלין," ארתור אומר בקול צרוד משינה. מרלין נחוש מאוד לא להסתכל על השפתיים האלו. ולא לחשוב על מה הן עשו לו אתמול בלילה. או— "החדר _מטונף_, כדאי שתתחיל לנקות אותו עד ארוחת בוקר."

_באשמת__מי__זה__בדיוק_, מרלין לא מעז לומר. "עוד משהו, אדוני?" הוא שואל בזמן שהוא קם להתלבש, מדלג בין רהיטים כדי למצוא את הבגדים שלו.

"כן," ארתור עונה לאחר שהייה קצרה. מרלין מחזיר לו מבט. מזווית עינו הוא קולט את הצעיף האדום שלו נח בתור קערת תפוזים. "מהיום, אני אוסר עליך ללכת למיטות של האבירים האחרים."

מרלין מזעיף. "אמרתי לך שזאת _לא_—" הוא עוצר כשהוא רואה שארתור מסיט את השמיכה ומפנה מקום על המיטה עם המבט _הזה_ בעיניו. "הו."

ארתור מוותר על ארוחת הבוקר באותו היום. מה שלא פוטר את מרלין מלנקות את החדר של ארתור (מרלין חושב שזה מאוד קטנוני היות והחדר הולך להתבלגן שוב כבר באותו הערב), לצחצח את השריון שלו או להביא לחדר את השאר הארוחות של היום. ארתור טוען שלפחות המטלות יעסיקו אותו מספיק כדי שלא יהיה לו בעיות לישון שוב בלילה אי פעם.

הוא צודק.


End file.
